Remember Who You Are
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Nova is alone and scared. With her brothers dead she can only watch the Skeleton King take over. But maybe she just needs something or someone to help her remember who she really is. Tiny hint of SprxNova. OneShot


The song in this one shot is 'Sound The Bugle' by Bryan Adams. It is a beautiful song and if you haven't already go listen to it. I'm sure no matter what type of music you like you'll like this. Yes well this is another cry your eyes out one shot. Oh and no names are mentioned (I think) so I'll tell you this is following Nova

Heh I think Nova sounds waaaaay out of character in this but I can see her doing this. Ok let's begin.

Remember Who You Are.

She had a studded collar round her neck and two black shackles round her wrists, limiting her movement. Yet she didn't struggle from their grip nor even try to get out her fists. There was not point in living anymore. They were gone. They had drifted from her world.

The formless holding the chains attached to her collar and shackles pulled harder, making her walk faster. There was three formless holding her chains, just encase she tried anything. But why should she. Her best friends were gone. She was alone.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

A snowflake fell onto her yellow coat as she walked. Winter was coming again. Her most hated time of year. Her friends always helped her through it. Now she had no one to help her pull through.

The formless pulled her past Shugazoom's old sign post the 'Welcome To Shugazoom' had been replaced with 'Your Day Is Coming. The Skeleton King Rules Now'. She let the tears fall from her eyes as the snow got heavier. The formless pulled her towards an old steam train.

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

This rusty old train is how the Skeleton King got his prisoners around. They would be taken to his castle were he would decide their fate. It wasn't a nice cosy passengers train. She didn't try to stop them. As one formless slid the door to her compartment open the snow fall became brutal and even heavier. Her compartment was like a wooden box on wheels.

She could break through her bounds easily. But there wasn't any point. She sank to the floor and began crying. He had killed them. All of them, from boy to monkey every one were dead. Her heart was empty. She had no friends to hold dear and her son-like figure had been killed.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here_

She called herself a warrior. Yet she couldn't protect them. She tried her hardest but it wasn't good enough. She wanted to die. She wanted to crawl into a ball and die. She wanted to end her misery and pain. The Skeleton King had won; there was no doubting the fact. With the hyper force gone there was no chance of ever having freedom again.

She looked out the gaps between the wooden planks which made up her containment. The snow was pouring down. She let out a heavy breath which made up a cloud. Like one you might get when you breathed on a cold morning.

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere_

She really didn't care what happened to her anymore. She was past caring. She heard sobs of a troubled soul. She looked for the source. On her left in the same compartment as her was a lady. She looked to be heavily pregnant. She was crying because her unborn child would never see a day in this world.

The lady looked up to the yellow monkey hope in her eyes.

"Please, help me, my child" she looked at the monkey with desperation in her eyes. But the monkey turned away from her, her back facing the lady.

"We're all gonna die. Get over it." She whispered through her own tears. The lady's sobs became louder. The monkey covered her ears. To block out all the sorrow, the suffering, the pain.

_Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on_

The monkey's sobs became louder and more troubled. She walked over to the gaps in the wood again.

"You bastards! You said we'd always stick together! You said we'd always be there for each other. But there's no one to look after me! You all lied to me." She shouted, as if they were listening to her. Her sobs became almost like she was howling.

"You all left me on my own"

She collapsed to the floor again her emotions couldn't be hidden anymore.

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

She felt a hand close round hers. She opened he eyes and gasped. His pinky red fur stood out in the snow. His face had a smug grin plastered on it.

"We heard your calls. And we came." He lent down to her and nuzzled her face. She let his warm fur brush against hers.

_There's a voice that calls - remember who your are_

"Really the probability of you giving up is a million to one." A blue monkey came out from behind the red. He like the last nuzzled her.

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

"We know you can do it!" a green monkey joined the others. He had a sort of innocence bubbling in his eyes. He like his brothers gave her a nuzzle.

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

"As your leader I command you to stop sulking!" A boy stood behind the three monkeys. He crouched down to her height and hugged her.

_You're a soldier now - fighting in a battle_

"You were born to protect. There are still innocent people who need your help." The last, a silver monkey said motioning his head towards the lady huddled in a corner, her eyes closed and crying. For the first time since they died she smiled.

"You know what you must do." He said again. She nodded as they began to fade. They were only illusions.

"Please don't leave me!" she said jumping to her feet. They vanished leaving only the red one.

"Nova as long as you keep us in your heart we'll always be with you." He told her. He kissed her softly on the head.

"Goodbye my friends, we will meet again someday." she whispered.

_To be free once more –Yeah that's worth fighting for_

She looked over to the lady. They were right; she had a job to do. She walked over to the lady and took her in her arms. She cuddled her like one would cuddle a child.

"Don't worry. If we stick together we can pull through. If we stick together we can overcome anything."

---

And how does it end? Dunno use your imagination. Hope you like it. I think this is one of my best! Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to finish Sprx's Star soon.


End file.
